


Crawling back to you

by thisnice_larrything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Español | Spanish, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, se da a entender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnice_larrything/pseuds/thisnice_larrything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tú sabes que las noches fueron hechas para decir cosas que no puedes sostener la mañana siguiente.” Fueron las palabras de Harry al apartarse. El brillo en los ojos de Louis cayó inmediatamente al escuchar al otro chico. Cuando Harry vio lo que había causado, lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. “Sin embargo, podríamos estar juntos… si quisieras.”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuum bueno, es la primera vez que publico y es cortito pero ojala lo lean y les guste. No es nada gráfico pero es como lo más del estilo que he escrito, y bueno, gracias si lo lees :)
> 
> Ojala lo leyesen escuchando Do I Wanna Know de Arctic Monkeys porque bueno, más emocionante ;)
> 
> Muchas gracias, de nuevo :)

 Su tacto era eléctrico en su piel expuesta; sus labios dolorosamente adictivos como la cocaína; su voz tan profunda y calma como el fondo del océano; sus ojos tan verdes como el pasto y podían llegar a ser tan oscuros como la noche sin ninguna estrella en ella; su respiración tan cerca de su piel que podría quemarlo en cualquier momento y sus palabras tan atrapantes como un tornado el cual te devasta sin embargo no puedes salir por más que luches, por más que quieras.

 Él lo había atrapado con sus encantos, con cada palabra que pronuncio para él la noche en que lo conoció y cada mirada que le ofreció como si fuese el único en el mundo haciéndolo sonrojar bajo sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Y por supuesto que no se resistió, quién en su sano juicio se resistiría a él. Lo había atrapado, había sido uno más de los tantos que habían caído a los pies de Harry Styles y ya no podía escapar, no sabía cómo. Ahora lo necesitaba, se había convertido en un adicto a cada una de las partes del otro chico. Ya no solo lo quería, se había vuelto en una necesidad para él sentir su aroma, sentirlo contra su cuerpo, ver la forma en que lo mira y escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios de nicotina. Él se había vuelto en la droga más adictiva y peligrosa que Louis podría haber probado. Sin embargo, se había ido; jugó con él todo lo que quiso y cundo se aburrió lo dejo solo en esa cama vacía de alguna forma esperando que no, que se quedara.

 Recordaba esa noche cuando llego y de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cerró la puerta detrás de él, tomándolo delicadamente por la cintura, inclinarse y besarlo para guiarlo hacia su habitación y una vez allí, gentilmente desnudarle y dejarlo expuesto una vez más ante sus, ahora, oscuros ojos. Había estado meciéndose dentro de él de esa manera en que solo él podía, haciéndolo ir a un lugar completamente distinto; lo tenía en ese lugar, totalmente vulnerable debajo de su cuerpo cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios como cuchillos para atravesar su piel. “Se acabó, terminé contigo.” Fueron las palabras exactas que susurro a su oído, para luego bajar hasta sus labios y besarlo profundamente haciéndolo llegar al punto máximo de su éxtasis. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta de los que esas palabras significaban quiso pedirle que no lo dejara, en cambio, no dijo nada y acepto casi sumisamente.

 Sabía que pasaría, lo supo prácticamente siempre sin embargo evito el pensamiento de ello y cuando ocurrió, no sabía la forma en la que iba a extrañarlo cada momento en la que no lo tenía, si quiera, mirándole.

 Harry era simplemente diferente, él podía usar a las personas como quien usaba un par de pantalones, pero él no, no podía ser como el otro chico, no sabía si lo que sentía era ‘amor’ pero definitivamente era la única persona que lo hacía sentir de esa forma inexplicable y lo necesitaba más de lo que jamás había necesitado a alguien antes.

 Era la quinta noche en la que estaba en esa cama vacía que tantas veces había compartido con Harry. Apuñaba las sabanas recordando la forma en que la piel del otro chico se sentía contra la suya; se tocaba los labios como si de esa forma aun podía sentir el sabor de los de él; se tomaba sus muñecas en el recuerdo de la forma en que él lo hacía cuando las tomaba para poner sus brazos sobre su cabeza. No podía creerlo, la forma en que el chico no dejaba su mente, no dejaba sus pensamientos en paz ni si quiera cuando dormía y despertaba bañado en sudor y su nombre en sus labios. Entonces se preguntaba con cuántos habría hecho lo mismo y si en todos tenía ese poder. Tendría que sabe sacarlo de su mente, de su vida, incluso cuando en este momento no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que sus manos y sus labios se sentían sobre su piel, pero tendría que encontrar una manera porque él no iba a volver, no importa cuántas veces él pidiera estar en sus sueños de la misma forma en que Harry estaba en los suyos.

 Sumido en sus pensamientos no sintió que abrieron la puerta principal, o siquiera la de su cuarto, solo salió de su trance cuando sintió el par de ojos verdes mirándolo desde quién sabe cuándo desde el marco de la puerta. Él se acerco, lo levanto y después de sentarse él en el borde de la cama, lo sentó a él a horcajadas en sus piernas para mirarlo con esos ojos que había estado pensando vehementemente por casi una semana. “No pude, no pude contigo. Has sido la razón de mis sueños cada una de las noches que no he estado contigo. Me has hecho sentir cosas que nadie más ha podido y tuve que volver… a ti.” Sus palabras salieron con sinceridad y Louis estaba atónito ante la forma en que se las había dicho: mirando cada parte de su cara e incluso rozando suavemente su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, como si fuese cristal. Y justo después de terminar sus palabras, le acerco tomando su barbilla y lo besó como un hombre encuentra agua en medio del desierto.

 Y él estaba confundido, Harry había llegado a su casa, le había dicho esas cosas y ahora lo besaba de esa forma que tan efervescentemente había extrañado, sin embargo no cuestionó nada, solo obedeció al beso y lo devolvió con la misma sed del otro chico, de la misma forma que lo hizo todo el resto de la noche con Harry llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y pensamientos que no visualizaban nada más que el cuerpo del otro chico contra el suyo haciéndolo sentir completo y vulnerable una vez más.

 A la mañana siguiente, él despertó con los brazos de Harry envolviéndolo cálidamente y su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Lo miro con adoración recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, entonces pego sus labios a los del chico frente a él, haciéndolo despertar y devolver el beso con un suave gemido de fondo. “Tú sabes que las noches fueron hechas para decir cosas que no puedes sostener la mañana siguiente.” Fueron las palabras de Harry al apartarse. El brillo en los ojos de Louis cayó inmediatamente al escuchar al otro chico. Cuando Harry vio lo que había causado, lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. “Sin embargo, podríamos estar juntos… si quisieras.”.


End file.
